


Craving

by WolfstarSafeHaven



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, Luke has three kids, M/M, Michael has four, basically a gay version of cheaper by the dozen, but he's a baby daddy so its okay, calum is with Luke's son but it's okay because calum is young, i think thats it, i'll let you guys know when that comes up, luke works at a store, michael doenst work, named after atl because I could, tw, uh kids being dicks, um ashton is a lawyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarSafeHaven/pseuds/WolfstarSafeHaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cause I'm craving, craving something I can't feel."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Or the one where Michael buys condoms for Luke's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> didn't think to mention it in the tags but Luke's baby momma is sort of a shit Momma

"Charlie babe, where are you?" Luke called out, following the sounds of the small girl giggling. He pushed open his bedroom door and sighed when he saw two legs sticking out from under his bed.  
"Charlie, we're gonna be late, baby." Luke sighed but pulled her out from under the bed, walking with her upside down in his arms.  
"Dad, all the blood will rush to her head, turn her around." Lydia sighed and righted Charlie in his arms.  
"Lyds, I'm thirty-two, don't tell me what to do with Charlie. I did the same with you and you're fine." Luke sighed and put Charlie down slowly. She giggled and ran over to her shoes while Luke fixed his hair in the mirror. He sighed but gave up and tugged a snapback on, ignoring Lydia's glare.  
"You look like a fuck boy." She rolled her eyes and Luke glared and held his hand out.  
"I don't have any money." She groaned but Luke kept his hand out and watched her dig through her bag, presenting him with a dollar. He smiled and handed it to Charlie who ran to put it in the swear jar.  
"That has to be child abuse, taking my hard earned money and using it to pay for groceries," Lydia whined as she pulled a beanie over her hair and glared at her father.  
"Stop swearing in front of your sister then." Luke shrugged and thumped on the door to the basement.  
"I'm counting to five Liam!" Luke yelled and listened to the muffled thumps coming from his son who made his way up the stairs tiredly. Luke looked at his three kids and nodded to himself before grabbing his keys.  
"Everyone have everything?" He asked and Lydia patted her pockets and nodded. Liam did the same and grabbed a jacket, shrugging it on.  
"Daddy?" Charlie asked quietly, Luke looked over to her and she muffled a laugh with her hand over her mouth.  
"Yeah?" Luke asked softly.  
"You're not wearing pants." Luke looked down and groaned while the twins laughed. He ran up the stairs quickly and pulled on his jeans and then made his way back down, pulling on shoes.  
"Okay, I'm dropping you off and then your mom is picking you guys up," Luke warned them, expecting the three synchronised groans.  
"You guys should start a band, that was nearly a good harmony. Forget Jackson Five, Hemmings Three sounds better." Luke teased.

/// 

Luke stared up at his boss before he slid into the back room and answered his phone.  
"Lydia, I'm working." Luke hissed and kept an eye out to make sure his boss didn't come through.  
"Yeah, well that's great and all but I've been sitting on the front steps of the school for nearly an hour and Liam is two seconds away from strangling someone." Lydia sighed and Luke paused at the sound of crying.  
"Is that Charlie?" Luke asked in confusion.  
"Yeah, little five-year-old Charlie who walked all the way here because Mum didn't pick her up. Then waited outside the school for us until we finished." Lydia snapped and Luke sighed, releasing a deep breath.  
"I'll be there in ten." Lydia hung up on him and he sighed angrily, grabbing his keys and making his way out to the front room.  
"I have to go get my kids." Luke sighed and Joy looked up with a frown.  
"Where are they?" She asked with a sigh, they were low on workers.  
"Their mother never picked them up from school," Luke admitted and Joy nodded.  
"You coming back?" She asked and Luke nodded, making his way out the door.

/// 

Charlie clung to Luke with all her might as she shook with the cold. He held her close, smoothing her hair with his hand and shushing her sobs.  
"It's okay baby, it's okay." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to Lydia's forehead and used his other arm to hug Liam who shrugged him off.  
They both slid into the car but when Luke tried to ease Charlie into her booster seat she sobbed harder. Luke tossed the keys to Liam and slid into the back seat, holding Charlie.  
"I was scared and Mommy didn't show up." She cried and Luke nodded softly and pushed her hair away from her face. He used his sleeve to wipe under her nose and eyes.  
"I'll talk to Mommy, for now, you can go home with Lydia and Liam and they'll watch a movie with you, how about that?" He asked softly and she nodded.  
"And you Daddy?" She asked and Luke frowned.  
"I've gotta go to work baby. But when I come home I'll bring ice cream." He promised.  
"And Oreos and peanut butter for Lydia?" She asked and Luke nodded. "And some chocolate for Liam?"  
"I'll bring home everyone's favourite treats and we'll all watch The Lion King together, how's that?" Luke asked and Charlie nodded happily.  
When they got home he let Charlie down on the front step, letting her run inside the house as he faced the twins.  
"Okay, c'mon." He sighed and Lydia burst into tears, burying her head into Luke's chest. Liam started to yell, as loud and as vulgar as possible and Luke let them.  
"I hate her, I fucking hate her so much, all she does is ruin everyone's hopes and leaves us hanging all the fucking time. She's off whoring herself around and I hate her dad. I just want her to leave us alone." Liam ranted and Lydia continued crying.  
"I'll be a little late home, I'm gonna go talk to her after work." Luke sighed and Lydia wiped her eyes.  
"Feel a little better?" He asked softly and they both nodded. "Go in and watch movies together. I'll be home later. I love you guys."  
"We love you too." The twins spoke in sync and smiled at each other before wrapping Luke in a hug.

 ///

Luke tapped his thumbs against the wheel as he drove, letting the music soothe him. He had a pile of junk food on the seat next to him and three kids waiting for him at home. He just had one stop to make first.  
He pulled up at the small house, sighing softly when he saw two cars parked in the driveway. He still got out and knocked on the then door, rolling his eyes when there was no answer. He pushed the handle of the door down and opened it.  
"I'm giving you two minutes to get down here," Luke yelled and shut the door behind him. Melissa appeared at the top of the stairs in a white button down that hung loose on her. Her hair was a mess and her lips were puffy.  
"What the fuck Luke?" She yelled and made her way down the stairs.  
"Don't you dare, where the fuck were you?" Luke snapped. A man came out of the bedroom, a pair of sweats hanging low on his hips.  
"What?" She asked, distracted by the guy at the top of the stairs.  
"Charlie walked from her school to the high school today. She was shivering with the cold when the twins finally got out. Not to mention they sat waiting for an hour." Luke yelled. Understanding dawned on her face and she shrugged.  
"I texted you that I couldn't pick them up." She sighed and Luke shook his head.  
"No, you didn't." Luke corrected her.  
She pulled her phone out of the chest pocket of the shirt and unlocked her phone, sighing a little.  
"Oh, I meant to send it but I forgot." Melissa corrected herself and fought back a laugh. "I was a little busy."  
"We'll make sure you aren't busy when I have my lawyer contact you." Luke turned his back and walked away from his ex-wife, his jaw clenched.  
"They're my kids too!" She yelled and he spun on his heel.  
"They're only your kids when you have nothing better to do." He spat and left her standing there.


	2. Two

"I swear to God, I'm going to cry." Michael tugged on his hair and turned to glare at his fifteen-year-old daughter.  
"You may as well, everyone else fucking is." He snapped and she recoiled from him. Michael sighed but walked away and reached down into the crib, lifting the baby out gently and rocking him from side to side as he made his way into the nursery.  
"Hey, it's okay Alex, it's okay." He soothed as he changed his son's diaper and lifted him up slowly. The baby's sobs had dissolved into hiccups and Michael was glad because his head was fucking pounding.  
"Dad, Jack is still in bed!" Rain yelled and Michael just sighed, today wasn't going to be a good day.  
"Rain, come bring Alex downstairs and change his clothes!" Michael yelled. She appeared in the door and threw Michael a scowl before taking the baby.  
"Making me mind the baby because I'm a woman, fucking sexism." She spat and walked away before Michael could point out that there was no one else and she was only fifteen, definitely not a woman.  
He filled a small bowl with water from his bathroom sink and made his way into his son's room. He emptied the bowl over his son's head and stepped back as he bolted up in shock.  
"I'm giving you five minutes and only five minutes," Michael warned and manoeuvred his way through the dirty clothes to get out.  
He found Rain sitting on the kitchen counter and a fully dressed Alex beside her. She was tying her hair up and making faces at Alex to keep him smiling and Michael sighed in relief, knowing he would be on time today.  
He looked down at the cat that was purring contentedly while rubbing against Michael's leg.  
"Heya Lulu." He smiled and crouched to pet the cat. He then moved onto making sure he had everything ready for Rain and Jack for lunch. He smiled and nodded to himself, he was so on top of things this morning.  
"Dad?" Rain asked softly and Michael smiled and looked up.  
"Did you remember to wake Zack?" She asked and his eyes widened as he looked at the clock.  
"Fucking shit." He groaned and ran back up the stairs, pushing into the last door on the left to find his three-year-old smiling at him and holding onto the edge of his bed.  
"Can't believe I forgot you bud." Michael groaned and lifted him from the bed.  
"I gotta go potty Da." He smiled and Michael let him down to go and take care of his business.  
"Okay, that's four kids up, one cat fed, one father dressed and one crisis averted." Michael listed and grabbed clothes for Zack, helping him into them.  
When he got back to the kitchen with Zack on his hip his family looked fine.  
"Jack, Rain, Zack and Alex. Okay, everyone ready?" He asked after making sure he had all his kids. They each nodded, well Alex only gurgled really and chewed on his hand but Michael was taking that for an acceptance.

 ///

"Stay with me at all times okay?" Michael asked Zack who nodded carefully and looked around the store in awe. It only took the time for Michael to grab bread and find that Zack was gone from his line of vision.  
He sighed but knew from past experience that he'd find him in the cereal aisle and eating a box of Lucky Charms.  
Michael pushed the cart along as Alex gurgled to Michael who nodded along to everything his son said.  
"That's right Alex, imagine some people actually eat oatmeal," Michael commented when Alex pushed his hand out towards the box. Michael sighed at the sight of Jack sitting on the floor rooting out the marshmallows from his Lucky Charms.  
Beside him though was a little girl, not much older than Zack himself, she was five at the most. Michael smiled at his son and stopped in front of the two.  
"Hey buddy, what did I tell you?" Michael asked as he crouched down to Zack's height.  
"Mallows Da, mallows." Zack held a sticky hand out to Michael who shook his head. He offered them to the girl beside him, who took one with a smile.  
"I gotta go back to my daddy." She hummed and skipped away from Michael who smiled softly, remembering when Rain was that age.  
He lifted Zack up and let him sit inside the cart as he pushed it. He didn't talk much, just occasionally telling Michael that he wanted something.  
Michael was comparing two boxes of baby biscuits together with a frown as Zack ranted about different things. He was talking about a gun he'd seen on the game at home and how cool it was.  
Michael let him talk as he selected a packet of biscuits and tossed them into the cart as he moved along.  
Alex was playing with his feet and drooling happily. Michael smiled down at him and kissed his nose making the baby squeal with laughter. He did it again and watched as Alex laughed.  
Zack smiled at his brother before launching back into his story.  
Michael grabbed milk from the refrigerator and caught Zack when he leaned out of the cart to get chocolate milk for himself.  
"Okay, I think that's enough for now." Michael nodded to himself and made his way to the cash register.  
He blew raspberries at Alex and smiled when he laughed, ignoring the looks he got.  
"Young parents," One woman tutted as Zack opened the packet of Smarties and began eating them.  
"I'm paying for them anyway." He snapped and the woman raised both eyebrows at his outburst.  
"A little respect never hurt anyone." She pointed out snidely.  
"Coming from the woman talking behind my back." Michael scowled, unable to understand her logic.  
"Did your mother never teach you to respect your elders?" She sighed.  
"Well, you're definitely my elder anyway." Michael glared.

 ///

"Dad, Zack and Jack are fighting." Rain called.  
"Jack he's three, let him watch whatever he wants!" Michael yelled from where he was trying to fix the pipes under the sink. Rain bent down to peek in at him.  
"Dad, if you don't stop unscrewing it-" She was cut off when a gush of water hit Michael on the face and a small plastic car fell out.  
"Guess that's what was wrong." Michael coughed and took the towel Rain offered as he screwed the pipe back into place.  
He had just dried his face off when Zack began to scream.  
"Jack for fuck sake!" Michael yelled and made his way into the living room where Jack held the remote out of Zack's reach.  
"This is why you have a TV in your room. Leave him alone, if he wakes Alex I'll-" Michael was cut off by his youngest son who's baby monitor echoed his cries back to Michael.  
"Go get him now." Michael pointed Jack towards the stairs as his sister smirked.  
Zack began to sniffle as he reached his hands up to Michael. He had three fingers in his mouth, drool running down his chin.  
"Watch Thomas Da?" He asked softly and Michael nodded, knowing he was nearly asleep anyways. He sat him down and turned an episode of Thomas the Tank Engine on and left it to him as he made his way into the kitchen.  
He slid a pizza into the oven and sighed as he looked at the dishes. He had so much to do, all of which was interrupted by a scream.  
"Dad, there's a spider in my room!" Rain screamed and Michael rubbed his eyes as he heard Alex start crying again and Zack looking around before tears brimmed in his eyes, he must have fallen asleep.  
"Good going Rain, you just woke the boys!" Michael yelled as he lifted Zack and made his way upstairs, letting Zack sniffle against his shirt.  
He placed him down in front of Rain with a sigh and made his way into the room and let the spider out the window.  
Rain returned Zack sheepishly and Michael rolled his eyes, kissing her forehead.  
"Don't stay up late," Michael warned and made his way out the door. He brought Zack into the bathroom and let him sit on the counter as he brushed his teeth but Michael ended up taking over half way as he was falling asleep.  
After helping him to bed and tucking him in he made his way into Alex's room.  
Jack was changing him and putting his pyjamas back on and handed him over to Michael.  
"I think he's hungry," Jack admitted and Michael nodded.  
"I got him, there's a pizza on if you want some. Then get to bed." Michael said and carried Alex down the stairs, preparing a bottle.


	3. Three

"Lydia, mum is here to take you shopping," Luke called as he helped Charlie put her jacket on. She smiled up at her father, happy with the lollipop she had been given to keep her quiet.  
"Two minutes," Lydia yelled in reply and Luke could hear her footsteps as she rushed to get ready. He lifted Charlie so she was sitting on the chest of drawers and helped her with her shoe laces. He tied them and smiled happily as he kissed her forehead.  
"Grandma is going to take you shopping and if you're good you might get some ice cream." He promised Charlie who nodded.  
"Okay, will Liam be there?" She asked. Her words came out garbled because she wouldn't take the lollipop from her mouth.  
"Nah, Liam and I are going shopping together," Luke smiled and Charlie nodded.  
"Okay, I love you, daddy." She smiled and kissed his cheek, leaving the sticky residue all over his face. He smiled and helped her down just as Lydia came down the stairs. She placed a beanie over her hair and pulled on her brother's leather jacket.  
"Okay, see you guys later," Lydia smiled and kissed her father's cheek. Luke gave her money and a small hug as she took her sister's hand and led them down the path.  
Luke waved at his mother from the doorway. She smiled and waved back, getting out so she could help Charlie in.  
Luke turned around and found Liam standing in the doorway with a small smile.  
"We heading out?" He asked and Luke nodded.

 ///

Luke shoved a pair of jeans into the basket he was carrying, adding the shirts Liam handed him. He walked around a little longer before he made his way to the cash register. After paying, he made his way to the food court. Liam sat across from him, his phone in hand.  
They talked while eating and Luke watched as Liam watched a boy from across the food hall. He was in a group of guys and Liam seemed to only have eyes for him.  
"Who's that?" Luke asked idly, taking the top off his drink. Liam snapped back to look at Luke, a flush of pink creeping into his cheeks.  
"No one really, his name is Calum," Liam admitted and Luke smile gently. "He goes to my school but he's older than me by a year."  
"So, I'm older than your mother by a year." Luke shrugged and Liam shrugged in return.  
"He doesn't seem to care all that much. Plus I don't even know if he's gay." Liam admitted.  
"Well from the number of times he's looked at you, I'd guess he's not that straight." Luke pointed out and Liam hunched his shoulders.  
"Is he really looking over here?" Liam asked and Luke looked up discreetly.  
"Well, now he's talking to the brunette," Luke told him and Liam nodded.  
"That's his best friend, Jack Clifford," Liam said and Luke nodded before grinning.  
"Good news or bad news?" Luke asked quickly.  
"Bad news," Liam answered quickly.  
"You don't have time to fix your hair." Luke shrugged and Liam frowned.  
"Good news is he's coming over here."  
"Hey, Liam right?" Calum asked softly from the edge of the table. Jack was with him and he turned to Luke.  
"Hey, Liam's brother I guess," Jack smiled and Luke rolled his eyes.  
"Father actually." Luke corrected but shook Jacks outstretched hand.  
"Woah, you look so young." Calum blushed and Luke nodded.  
"Well, I'm not old." Luke laughed. Calum looked more awkward now that he had realised that Luke wasn't Liam's brother.  
"Well, I was just wondering if Liam, would uh, like to catch a movie later?" Calum stuttered. Liam nodded eagerly and Luke smiled softly.  
"I'll pick you up at eight?" Calum offered. Liam nodded again and Calum smiled as he walked away, Jack nudging him.  
"We have to go home, like right now," Liam whispered and Luke laughed.

 ///

"Why're you still up?" Luke asked his daughter who was sitting with her feet curled under her as she watched infomercials.  
"Couldn't sleep." She shrugged and leaned into Luke when he sat next to her.  
"Wanna talk about it?" He asked softly and Lydia shrugged.  
"I was just thinking about Mum." She admitted and Luke frowned but ran his fingers through her hair.  
"What about your Mum?" Luke asked gently.  
"I don't want to stay at hers anymore Dad. Every time we do we all end up in the one room trying to block out the sounds of her having sex." Luke winced, knowing Melissa was anything but quiet when it came to those types of things.  
"I'm looking into it baby, after the last day I don't want you going over anymore either," Luke admitted and Lydia sighed.  
"I love you, daddy." She whispered and Luke smiled.  
"I love you too baby." He promised and kissed her forehead.  
She fell asleep against his shoulder and he continued to run his hand through her hair as he sighed and looked up at the clock.  
It had just ticked past twelve and he could hear a car pull up outside. He stood up and lifted Lydia in his arms, carrying her up the stairs and switching the light off, knowing that Liam was home.

 ///

"How was last night?" Luke asked Liam as he handed over a plate of breakfast to his blushing son.  
"Well, we went to one of those drive-in cinemas. And the movie was horrendous but it was fun to make fun of." Liam grinned and Luke smiled, happy Liam was so excited.  
"Then what?" Luke asked and Liam shrugged.  
"Got some food and then came home." He admitted and Luke leaned down to kiss Charlie's forehead as she came into the kitchen.  
"I'm glad you had a good time," Luke smiled and lifted Charlie onto one of the high stools at the breakfast bar.  
"Want eggs for breakfast?" Luke asked and Charlie nodded sleepily.  
He put a plate in front of her and then began making up oatmeal for Lydia who was allergic to eggs.  
When the three kids were all assembled in the kitchen Luke leaned against the counter and sighed to get their attention.  
"I'm going to talk to my lawyer today, about getting sole custody," Luke spoke slowly and carefully as he made sure the kids knew what he was talking about.  
"Really?" Lydia and Liam asked in sync.  
"Really," Luke affirmed. The twins gave small smiles and continued eating but Charlie frowned.  
"I don't get it." She sighed and Luke leaned across from her.  
"Well, I don't want you guys staying with mommy anymore, so you're going to stay with only me." Luke tried to explain.  
"So just stay here all of the time?" She asked and Luke nodded.  
"I want that. Staying at Mommy's scares me." Charlie whispered and Luke nodded.  
"Well then hurry up, I want to drop you guys off at Moms before I go," Luke smiled and the kids all rushed to finish their breakfast. Lydia even helped Charlie get ready.


	4. Four

"I'm not going to hit anyone for you." Michael sighed and Zack pouted.  
"But Da, if you beat him up he won't take my toys no more," Zack argued and pointed towards the boy across the park who was now kicking Zack's red football around.  
"Rain, stay with the Alex, yeah?" Michael asked as he handed Alex over and took Zack's hand. They walked towards the other child who was sitting with his mother.  
"Hey, sorry to disturb, I was just wondering if I could have my sons ball?" Michael asked with a small smile.  
"This is my son's ball." The woman frowned and Michael felt his eyebrows scrunch up.  
"Um, no. He just took it from Zack." Michael said slowly and the woman shook her head.  
"I just got him this, it's brand new." She argued and Michael sighed.  
"Liar, it has my name. See, Zack." Zack pointed to where Michael had scrawled his name in black marker.  
"C'mon honey." She turned to walk away and Michael stared, gobsmacked.  
"Hey, lady! That's my brother's ball." Rain called and handed Alex back to Michael.  
"I already explained that it isn't." The woman sighed and Rain shrugged and snatched the ball out of the little kids hands.  
"Just because my father won't take it, doesn't mean I won't." She shrugged and walked away from the pair. The woman grabbed Rain's arm and spun her around and Michael moved forward.  
"I have never hit a woman and I have no intentions of ever hitting one. But if you don't let my daughter go, I'll rethink that whole statement." Michael warned. The woman released Rain and walked away slowly.  
Rain followed with the ball in one hand and Zack's hand in her other. She smiled at her father and happily got into the car.  
"You're too nice." Rain laughed and buckled Zack in before getting in the front next to her father.  
"Well, I couldn't do anything." Michael shrugged and Rain laughed.  
"We go for ice cream Da?" Zack asked and Michael nodded as he made his way to the ice cream parlour.

/// 

Michael scooped some of the ice cream onto his finger and held it up to Alex's mouth, who gurgled happily. He looked up when the bell to the ice cream parlour door chimed.  
"Cal!" Zack cheered when the boy entered the parlour, another unfamiliar guy behind him.  
"Hey, little bud, how you doing?" Calum asked as he lifted Zack into the air. He carried him towards the table, the boy following him.  
"We were at the park and a mean boy stole my ball and his mommy wouldn't give it back. But then dad told her she had to and she still didn't so Rain went over and took it from the boy, she just took it, Cal." Zack boasted and Calum nodded.  
"Hey Mikey, Rain." Calum nodded and Michael smiled.  
"How are you, Alex?" Calum cooed and the baby clapped and giggled.  
"Who's your friend?" Rain asked and the new boy shifted awkwardly.  
"This is Liam, my boyfriend," Calum grinned, his arm around him.  
"That's cute." Rain giggled. She stared in shock when Calum stole her ice cream, taking a spoonful and turning back to Liam.  
"I guess we gotta go. It was good seeing you. But I'm on a date." Calum grinned, his eyes scrunching at the corners. Michael waved goodbye, mouth busy as Alex pressed the ice cream up to it.  
"Will we get Jack an ice cream to bring home?" Michael asked and Zack nodded. By the time they had gotten home Zack had eaten it and blamed Alex.

 ///

Michael wasn't quite sure why there were four kids asleep on his bed when he got home from work. But he lifted Alex and Zack, moving so they were lying on him. Rain let her head rest on her father's bicep and even Jack nudged his head against his father's palm.  
"Everything okay?" he whispered into the dark.  
"Watched the Lion King, Rain cried first," Jack whispered and Michael chuckled sleepily.  
"I'm not going anywhere. Perks of having you guys so young, you're all stuck with me." He didn't miss how Rain relaxed just slightly or how Jack released his death grip on the sheets.  
"Love you Da," Zack mumbled and Michael smiled.  
"I love you all more." He promised.

 ///

"Rain, I'm going to kill you." Michael stared at his bathroom in shock as Rain stepped in shyly. Make-up cluttered his sink, streaks of it everywhere and there was even mascara on his mirror. He couldn't miss the smell of hairspray and random products that littered the floor.  
"Stop using my bathroom. Look at this." He sighed in exasperation. Rain began packing away her stuff and Michael rolled his eyes.  
"Change your top." He grumbled. Rain looked down at it too and frowned.  
"What the hell is wrong with it?" She asked in indignation.  
"I can see your bra, it's too low cut at the sleeves." He sighed.  
"I'm a fifteen-year-old girl, it's obvious I wear a bra dad." Rain groaned. "Plus so what, I have two lumps of fat on my chest for the purpose of lactating milk for a child. Why the fuck are breasts even sexualised?"  
Michael knew what was coming and he regretted even picking an argument.  
"Fine, keep the shirt, just clean my bathroom." Michael sighed and she nodded with a small smirk, knowing she'd won.  
"Smirk all you want, you're now on diaper duty for the day." Michael teased and walked away from Rain who groaned.  
"Sexism, making the girl clean and look after the bathroom. Fucking discrimination!" She yelled and Michael laughed.  
He met Jack in the kitchen who was feeding Alex and talking to Zack about whatever programme he was watching on the TV.  
"What's the plan for today losers?" Michael asked and Jack laughed.  
"I'm gonna hang out with Calum and his new boyfriend for a little while so I don't care what you do." Jack shrugs and hands Alex over to Michael with a smile as Michael begins patting his back softly.  
"Can I play in the park today?" Zack asked and Michael sighed.  
"Sure, we'll bring a picnic and make a day of it." Michael gave in and moved to the fridge, knowing it was going to be a tiring day.  
"On second thought Rain, you're coming with me and the kids to the park," Michael yelled and laughed when he could hear Rain groan.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed up because it was supposed to be Michael had every second chapter but this is two in a row so enjoy a double dosage of the Clifford's

Michael made his way through the store and added the various things from his list into the cart and paused when he reached something that Rain had added on. He made his way to the women's hygiene section awkwardly and avoided all the stares that he was sure he was imagining as he skimmed through the options. Rain hadn't ever used tampons before as far as he was aware. Michael didn't understand the options and he wished she'd been more specific  
Michael had bought almost everything, but tampons.  
"What age is she?" A quiet voice asked from beside him. A young girl, maybe sixteen, seventeen was stood beside him. She looked familiar but Michael had never seen her before.  
"She's fifteen," Michael admitted and the girl scanned the options.  
"First time using them?" She asked again and Michael nodded. She pulled a packet off the shelf and handed them to him with a smile. Michael was so grateful for the parents who raised their kids like this. God knows that Rain would probably poke fun first.  
"Now I need help with something." She asked with a blush.  
"I'm afraid I'm really no help." He laughed and the girl shook her head.  
"No, it's for my brother but my dad works here and I don't want to get caught. Could you buy a packet of condoms if I gave you the money?" She asked quietly and Michael frowned. There always had to be a catch, didn't there? He blamed Rain for this.  
"I'm sorry honey, but you don't look much older than my girl." Michael frowned. Why were kid's having sex so early? Granted Michael was a baby daddy, but shouldn't they learn from his generation?  
"It's for my brother and he has a boyfriend so he won't be getting anyone pregnant, he's just being safe." She insisted with a blush and Michael sighed and reached for the shelf behind her and grabbed a packet. Even if she was lying, better safe than pregnant.  
"I'm going to hell." He muttered but tossed them into his cart. She smiled happily and held the money out but Michael waved her away and made his way to the cash register.  
The man working the register was tall with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Michael had no doubt this was the girl's father.  
Michael smiled shyly as he began unloading everything into the belt. He felt the weight of his guilt as the man asked generic questions.  
He blushed when the man raised an eyebrow at the condoms and cleared his throat awkwardly. He paid and watched as the main waved at someone behind him and he spotted the girl who smiled and feigned interest in a stand of magazines.  
Outside Michael handed the girl the bag when she approached the car which made her smile and leave in a hurry. Michael was just finished packing everything into his car when he turned and was met with the same man from the cash register. He didn't look as happy now.  
"What did you just give my daughter?" He asked suspiciously. Despite his age, Michael still felt compelled to play innocent when confronted about anything.  
"What? I don't even know you." Michael tried to walk away.  
"Look, I don't know if you have kids or not but she's my little girl and right now you look like a sex offender or a drug dealer," Luke growled and Michael scoffed, he was an upstanding citizen. He paid taxes for crying out loud.  
"I was just doing her a favour. I'm not doing anything wrong." Michael shrugged. He knew he was digging himself into a hole but Michael had a tendency to do that.  
"Look, you can tell me or I can call the cops," Luke warned.  
"I've got a fifteen-year-old daughter and your daughter helped me pick out the right stuff for her and then she asked if I would buy her condoms in return, she said they were for her brother but I don't know. I've got four kids at home. The last thing I need is the police knocking at the door." Michael held his hands up. Another reason he was shit at being a delinquent was the fact that he squealed like a little bitch when he was caught.  
"You didn't give her drugs?" Luke asked. Michael shook his head and Luke squinted at him. He tried his best I'm-Not-A-Drug-Dealer smile "Condoms?" He asked again and Michael nodded.  
"I'm gonna kill Liam and his little Asian boyfriend." Luke sighed and Michael frowned. That's why the girl looked familiar, she was Liam's twin. Huh, small world.  
"Oh, your boy is Calum's boyfriend?" Michael asked in shock and Luke nodded slowly.  
"You know Calum?" Luke asked and Michael smiled proudly.  
"May as well be another son of mine at this point. He's my son's best friend." Michael admitted and Luke looked him up and down.  
"What age is your son?" He asked.  
"Jack is seventeen." Michael was hesitant to say anything. He never really got a good reception when admitting he was a teenage dad. But in his defence, Luke didn't look like he as much older.  
"Oh that's cool, Lydia and Liam are sixteen." Luke nodded and Michael smiled.  
"I knew she looked familiar." Michael laughed and looked up when he felt drops hit his forehead.  
"Well I gotta go, but I'm Luke, Luke Hemmings." He held a hand out but Michael stared at him in shock.  
"No fucking way, I'm Michael Clifford." Michael laughed and Luke's eyes widened in realisation. They had gone to school together up until Michael dropped out to care for Jack.  
"That's crazy, I heard you went to prison." Luke laughed and Michael shook his head.  
"A prison of diapers and wake up calls maybe, I'll see you around, Luke." He laughed and made his way around his car. He waved goodbye once more and then backed out with a grin. Little Luke Hemmings was a baby daddy. You think you know someone and then they surprise you. Michael remembers an awkward little kid, scared of girls and anything fun. And the guy had a kid not long after Michael, well he had twins. Poor bastard.

 ///

"Calum, my favourite child that isn't really my child," Michael grinned when he came home to find Liam, Calum and Jack spread out on his sofa watching TV. It was all too perfect a set up for him.  
"Have many of those?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow and Michael rolled his eyes.  
"Let me have my moment you little bitch." Michael snapped and Jack laughed. Michael turned to Calum who had his head in his boyfriend's lap and his eyes focused on Michael.  
"I was at the store today, right? And I bumped into this girl and you'll never guess who she was." Michael was almost giddy at how embarrassed Calum and Liam were going to be. He should probably leave it alone but hey, if Michael had to go through it so do they.  
"Who's that Mikey?" Calum asked as he leaned into the hand Liam had running through his hair. He smiled up at him cutely and Michael grinned even wider. They were adorable, but even that wouldn't stop him.  
"Liam's sister, Lydia." Michael watched Liam freeze in horror as he looked up, Calum didn't seem to catch on.  
"That's nice Mikey," Calum spoke slowly.  
"See, her dad was working and there was something she was there to buy for her brother and she didn't want to get caught." Calum began to understand as he flushed red along with Liam who looked terrified.  
"I don't understand." Jack interrupted and Michael rolled his eyes.  
"At least we know you're my kid. I caught Lydia buying condoms." Michael explained and Jack burst out laughing.  
"Oh man, what are the odds?" He laughed and Calum kicked him.  
"Bad news, though, your dad knows." Michael pointed at Liam who's eyes widened further and began to gape at Michael.  
"How, I mean, you told him?" Liam sounded like a wounded puppy.  
"He stopped me and asked me if I was a drug dealer. I actually know your dad. We went to school together until I dropped out to take care of Jack off over here." Michael pointed his thumb at Jack who frowned.  
"I take offence to that and I'm suing for child abuse." Jack frowned and Michael threw a magazine from the coffee table at him.  
"There, now you have something to complain about. Where's Zack and Alex?" He asked as he pushed Calum's and Jack's feet off the coffee table.  
"Rain just put Zack down for a nap and Alex is being fed I think." Jack shrugged.  
"Wait, let me get this straight. You have four kids called Jack, Rain, Alex and Zack?" Liam asked and Michael nodded. "Let me guess, Alex is short for Alexander and Zack is short for Zachary?"  
"You're about to become my favourite child that isn't really my child," Calum whined in protest, he had become attached to his title but Liam grinned.  
"All Time Low right?" He asked and Michael grinned happily.  
"Dad, you said if someone got it you'd give them ten dollars." Jack reminded him and Michael turned to glare but opened his wallet and tossed ten at Liam.  
"That's out of your college fund," Michael warned and Jack laughed.  
"Well I'm gonna make dinner, you guys have fun and don't get pregnant." He warned and made his way into the kitchen.


End file.
